Love Shock
by Orion Velvet
Summary: [SatoshixRisa] Love is like...a mad bull on crack. XD
1. Chapter 1

"**Love Shock"**

_Like a ride on a mad bull on crack._

_

* * *

_

**Written by:**

Orion Velvet  
_- Because we need more "yummy" fics of SatoxRisa - _

* * *

Cold—the first feeling he felt as the frigid air was slowly waking him. Caught between the daze when one was one foot in dream-land and one foot in reality, he groped behind him for that familiar feel of his blanket, hoping his fingers didn't have to travel far. It was still too early in the morning. Maybe he'd rise after five more minutes. He _was_ having a most _interesting_ dream, and the thought of it disappearing into the dawning of a new day didn't fit well with him. 

He relaxed when he comprehended that it was, indeed, his blanket he clutched between his fingers and gave it a small tug to cover his body clad with only his boxers. Settling down, he lay still hoping the five minutes would come as slowly as possible.

A minute passed, and without warning, the sheets were slowly being pulled away from him. He pulled it back, and covered himself without giving the strange circumstances a second thought. When the sheets moved a second time, it was then that he finally comprehended that something wrong was taking place.

Questions began flooding his mind, clearing away his sleeplike trance when, at last, he could register that there was something, or someone, next to him. He turned slowly as to prevent a sudden and nasty headache, bracing himself to what he might find.

A soft moan came from the other side of his bed, and more shifting followed after. Never in his young life had he ever experienced suspense quite like this as his head swiveled in slow-motion. What was on the other side? How could they have gotten in without him noticing? The soft rustling of his hair on his pillow grew still, and his eyes widened with shock.

A pair of petite arms slid around his naked waist as the individual moved closer to him.

"Quit hogging the sheets," the person mumbled, hardly realizing their actions.

The blue-haired male ungracefully tumbled over the bed and hit the cold, hard floor.

Royal-blue eyes locked with hazel-colored eyes.

* * *

**- Chapter One -  
**

_It's not because of low blood-pressure that he wants to stay in bed…_

_

* * *

_

A scream echoed through an old English-style mansion, slightly vibrating the aged, yet sturdy, bricks—it's confused and horrific tone loud enough to wake the dead.

Jolting from her sweet slumber, Riku Harada woke up to the sudden noise filling her delicate ears. "What in the world is going on…?" she wondered groggily. The scream still echoed in her mind, and she realized that it most likely had come from the only other female in their house in the temporary absence of their parents. "Risa…!"

The older of the Harada twins reached her sister's door and violently pushed it open. Her eyes darted around the room expecting to find a trespasser, but instead, found nothing except Risa clutching her blanket up to her chin and staring on the opposite side of her bed. Reaching her side a few moments was their dutiful butler, wheezing from the long way he had to travel to get there.

"Risa, what's wrong!" Riku huffed out. Receiving no answer, she yelled out her sister's name, again, which successfully pulled her out of her trance.

"Riku..! …There—!" She barely turned her head away from the male intruder for a second only to find him gone when she looked again at his whereabouts. Did he disappear? She wondered if it all had been a dream. But it felt so real…she blushed and quickly shook her head to keep it from taking over her cheeks.

Riku ran over to where Risa pointed and also found nothing. Irritation replaced her worry, and like all older sisters, she began to scold her younger sibling. "You screamed because you had a bad dream?" A sigh escaped her lips. "Risa, you're not six-years old, anymore."

Risa stiffened at her berating and threw her blankets aside. "It wasn't a bad dream! It was real!" she said in defense. "Sa…someone was here! I'm not crazy!" Then, she realized she was caught—caught in a terrible limbo of being called a liar and fantasizing about nerds, or having nasty, little rumors that she _had_ slept with one. NO! She was too young! No _way_ on this blue earth would she _ever _think that way of a geek. Maybe screaming her head off hadn't been a good idea, after all.

If what Risa said was true…Riku crossed her arms and looked for any clues as to what might have happened. The distance of their rooms was only a quick step away, so the intruder wouldn't have had time to escape. She looked at the windows—bolted and shut. Another possibility would be that the intruder might still be in the room…

Riku kneeled down until she was on her hands and knees, certain that it was a very big possibility that the intruder was…

"Hah!" she yelled as she pulled the sheets up to look under the bed. Her victory-yell was in vain, though, as she stared into the black nothingness. Groaning, she stood back up and opened her sister's closet only to find nothing there, as well. "Well, I rest my case. You _were_ having a bad dream." Little sisters—they were a blessing and a pain to have one. "I'm gonna go hit myself with a bat to just get back to sleep." Whether she meant it in a slightly spiteful way or not, Risa was caught in her own little world to heed her words.

Riku and their butler walked out exhausted from the sudden adrenaline rush in answering a false alarm. Once they were outside, the door was shut, leaving Risa to her thoughts.

No names. Risa suddenly made a vow to herself that what she saw—_or thought she saw_—would die with her. Even if she was to be labeled a cry-baby the rest of her life, none could ever, would ever, or should ever know that she had been dreaming about the biggest, four-eyed egghead in the history of 8th graders. The young Harada twin looked troubled and started doubting what she saw. Deep down, she entertained the thought that it wasn't a dream, but how could she not believe the overwhelming evidence that said otherwise?

To Risa, it was beginning to look like a dream. To the half-naked Satoshi, quietly hiding behind a mountain of stuffed animals next to her bed, it was real—so very real.

Crouching inside without twitching a muscle proved to be a bit hard to handle, but he insisted his body to do so, or suffer the consequences in being found out. As he stayed in position, he watched Risa as she paced back and forth a small distance and check under the bed, again. She was as much in the dark as he was—maybe even more, now, since she didn't believe it herself, and ruled her out from having any part of pulling this nonsense.

So many questions—why couldn't he think of any answers? He was supposed to be the quick-witted one. He was always the first in grasping the solutions. But now, his intelligence had abandoned him to be left alone, hiding in the refuge of Risa Harada's stuffed-toy collection. He wondered how long she'll take before she finally stopped pacing the floor and leave her room. He needed to pace the floor, also, to collect his thoughts from wandering back to the inviting memories of the dream he had last night. …Suddenly, it hit him like an elephant stomping on his brain.

If standing there in her room was no dream, then certainly, last night wasn't in the tiniest sense, a figment of his imagination.

Satoshi slowly moved his hand to his mouth so as not to conspicuously disturb the stuffed animals, and bit down—_hard—_on his finger to keep from screaming and running around like a madman. He needed to calm down. He needed to release his anxieties in a slow and quiet breath. He needed to think of things other than…the feel of her soft skin…or the delicate curve of her back as he slowly moved his hands down her spine—he bit harder until he accidentally broke through the skin.

How did he get into this mess?

…_Après: Chapitre 2…_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** It's been a long time since I've written anything. It's just that I suck so much at writing smut. XD Oh, well. How about a review to tell me what you think? I know you don't want me to stick with writing smut, now, do you? Short chapter, so you have time to say what you feel. :D

**On the next chapter:**

More weird ideas of this author! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**"Love Shock" **

_Like a ride on a mad bull on crack._

_

* * *

_

**Written by: **

Orion Velvet

_- Did I forget to mention that this is an AU? - _

* * *

**- Chapter Two - **

_The definition of a plotless smut-fest. _

* * *

**Rating: **A slight M teaser for this chapter. I warned you.

* * *

By third period, Satoshi Hiwatari was seated in his usual desk in his usual classroom, minding his usual business despite the usual chatter of his usual classmates. His demeanor emitted the usual acts of the often-considered dull and nerdy fourteen-year old boy. Life went on in Azumano Junior High, leaving him in the stillness of his own world and his own thoughts.

It was …_surreal_ to say the least. How was it all possible? If he would just concentrate from the time he arrived at his own apartment and the time after that, the answer should be simple and logical. He needed the cold, hard facts to cling to—not this dream world of bewilderment.

…If he closed his eyes…

_Lips trailed across her collarbone, stopping to flick his tongue on the junction where her neck and collarbone connected. He resumed to leave a trail of kisses up her smooth, creamy neck, moving upwards to the bottom of her jaw, and finally stopping at her earlobe where he gave a little nibble earning a small gasp emit from her pink lips – a nice indication that he was doing something right. _

_He felt her body shiver, and her fingers entangled themselves in his blue locks. She whimpered softly as she impatiently placed her lips on his, melding their bodies together in the process. _

_He unconsciously began to move his hips slowly, erotically, in a circular fashion that brushed his manhood against her femininity through the thin fabric of his boxers and her silk nightgown. Every stroke gave more fuel to their passionate kissing, and soon, he compelled her to lie on her back, pinning her arms down. He resumed kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip and delving in her mouth with his tongue. _

_Deeper…deeper… he wanted more. She wanted more. She wrapped her right leg around his left and brought her hips to grind against him, once again. _

_He lifted one hand, as he leaned on the other arm, and dragged it along the length of her lifted leg, closer to the area of her delicious warmth, shakily…_

He brought himself out of daydreaming before anything hazardous _popped _up. Maybe closing his eyes wasn't such a good idea. However, his body felt so weary that it screamed silently for sweet rest.

On the other side of the classroom, a certain brown-haired girl was having difficulty in staying awake in class – something she was apt to do in the absence of sleep or self-control. Her eyelids soon fluttered to a close and she began to dream…

_They sat as silently as they could, with her straddling his hips. She felt his lips change direction and was slightly disappointed when he ended up on her earlobe. Every touch was an exciting sensation on her skin, but her body demanded more, and she brought him closer with her fevered kiss. It was overly pleasurable, to say the least, and she moaned in his mouth, giving him more motivation to continue. _

_Once she felt his hips move against hers, she bucked against him in response and kissed him with even more passion with him returning every kiss with equal force. _

_They both knew what they wanted, and what they wanted was to dive into oblivion. He gently put more weight against her to have her lie on her back, and she easily complied. He flawlessly caught her lips in his, once again, and licked the bottom of her lip after sucking on it. He dared to insert his tongue in her mouth to try to quell the burning he felt in his chest. _

_But it wasn't enough… _

_So, she resumed the action from before as she wrapped her leg around his and pushed forcefully against him. She heard him growl softly in response and slightly smiled between their exchange of kisses. He shifted his weight to one arm and allowed his fingers to run down the length of her raised leg, closer to that intoxicating heat that was growing between her legs… _

The bell rang to signal the end of one class and the five-minute gap to the next one. Upon hearing the familiar noise, Risa methodically closed her notebook and stuffed it inside her school bag.

"Risa, you look exhausted."

The young twin looked up to see one of her classmates giving her a worried look.

"She's exhausted? I'm exhausted from having her wake me up at the break of dawn!" Riku interjected with a sour face.

"What?" asked another one of their friends. "Why did she wake you up that early?"

Riku sighed loudly. "Because she was having a nightmare like a little kid."

At this point, Risa suppressed the violent urge to deny that it was a nightmare. The mere thought of being deemed as a crybaby would drive her crazy, but everyone knowing the truth would drive her to suicide.

In reply, Risa laughed lightly in mock-embarrassment and shrugged. That would be sufficient, for the time being.

In the meantime, she had the urge to look to her left, only to catch Satoshi's eyes already focused on her. They both blinked in surprise and turned away from each other.

_…Après: Chapitre 3…_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Isn't it great to read a story that hasn't been updated in almost a year only to realize how much the writing has deteriorated? Read and review:)


End file.
